


Home

by thelonewolfwrites



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Non-Canon Relationship, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Tiny! Reader, good old fluffy fluff, reader being a cutie, some tlc for my white wolf, the mandatory massage fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonewolfwrites/pseuds/thelonewolfwrites
Summary: A short one shot where the reader gives Geralt some good old TLC - a head massage!
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 137





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arpita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arpita/gifts), [CarminaVulcana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarminaVulcana/gifts), [Inkn1ght1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkn1ght1/gifts), [The_Dark_Enchantress_Ruhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dark_Enchantress_Ruhi/gifts).



> I'm in love with the White Wolf, God help me. Just some plain domestic fluff for my mountain man.

"Geralt! " You yelled from your bedchambers with oil glistening in your hands.

"Get your cute bottom over here. I've got sticky hands, darling, I can't wait any longer."

"You are not greasing my hair, Y/N. Forget it, " His trademark grunt boomed through the living room and he sulked like a grumpy overgrown child. 

"Please let me give you a massage, love, pretty please!" You feigned a pout and he couldn't resist.  
  
His features turned soft and he could never really say no to your radiant face etched with brimming hope. It's one of the things that he was fascinated about. A tiny little creature such as yourself had captivated him - body, mind and soul. 

"Fine, " he growled, his nose scrunched a little. But you knew that he loved you with all of his heart and would relish the feel of your finger pads on his scalp. The way you seamlessly rubbed almond oil in his hair transmitted a calming wave over his spirit. 

He lived for such days when it was just you and him, engaging in mundane activities. He never got a chance to have a real family before you came along. 

The white wolf subjugated to your affection like a little pup. He wasn't ashamed to show you just how much he missed you after he came back  
from a bout of hunts. 

Home was the scent of your hair, your neck and the taste of your honey-suckled lips. You were like the first day of summer, butterflies of earthy, floral shades, birds chirping across the cerulean skies. 

It felt right. 

It felt good because you made it so. You made him the human he always wanted to be but never knew how. 

That was it, you had changed everything and he was eternally grateful but he was terrible with words. But he made up for it with his actions. 

He never failed to show you just how much he worshipped you. Long passionate kisses with swirling tongues turned slobbery as soon as he realized how much he missed you.

Steamy on-the-wall sex when he came right back from a trip and he couldn’t wait until the both of you hit the sack.

Yes, that meant him turning up bloody and filthy, taking care of business first and then soaking in long hot baths with you by his side. Taking turns scrubbing one another’s skin was a fervid ritual to you both. And that just meant more downtime with your mountain of a man. 

Geralt was afraid to pursue this relationship, he had run away several times only to run back to you because he had no memory of an actual home until he met you. 

As a moth drawn to a flame, like oil emblazoning fire, he always found his way back to your scent. Often, he would just inhale your presence and drink in your passion like a man who had found an oasis in the middle of a desert. 

You were his sun. 

He bathed in the sacredness of the act. Being pampered by you, a simple act such as a massage might not mean anything but it fortified his love for you.

With every growing second, he thought his heart would burst from all the love he had for you. Albeit he had a funny way of showing it, you knew where to take pointers. 

Placing both his hands on either of your thighs, he settled between your legs and his head came up to your navel. You loved that he was a giant, fitting beautifully with you like a lost piece of a puzzle. He sighed as your fingers dug into his scalp, pattering away rhythmically. 

"Hmm." 

His sighs had the strangest effect on you, your heart raced every time he was close to you, though you've spent numerous nights with him in tangled limbs, it still gave you the thrill to tame the white wolf. A kind of power you never knew you relished until you met him. 

"Your heart is doing that fluttering thing again. " His throaty chuckle cut through the room, earning him a blush from you. You hated his enhanced hearing sometimes.

"Shut up and relax, Ger, " You playfully smacked him on his back and it only deepened his laugh.

Geralt was the best thing that had happened to you. He saved you from a monster who could have destroyed your life in a matter of minutes. And that was it, not the monster with an extra pair of crawly legs or droopy eyes. 

It was the worst kind - a man. He had mutilated his body, painting the street crimson without a second thought.

When the man's lifeless form dropped to the earth, you retched beside the corpse but you weren't afraid of Geralt, even when you didn't know him. 

His presence had a strangely calming effect on you and made you stronger, somehow. He complimented your soul like no other. You have been stuck with him ever since and you loved every second of it.

Masses of muscle sagged onto your body as he lay there, head rested on your lap and arms sprawled on your tiny frame. You loved the feel of his calloused skin on yours. His soft black tunic with sleeves rolled up, grazed your bare thighs. 

You loved that you made him vulnerable and he could only be this way with you alone. 

"You work too hard, my love. How are you feeling now? " You inquired with your fingers still intact on his scalp.

But all you got was a "hmm" in reply. 

"Ger! I'm talking to you. " You prodded cheekily and he squeezed your calves in response, grabbing your hands and kissing both your pulse points. 

"You tiny woman, you drive me insane with your scent. " He slowly reached behind for your jugular veins, massaged the sensitive area a little and pulled you in for a long and sensuous kiss, cupping your bottom lip for a while. He tugged it as he released you. 

You thought of retorting something smart but the endorphins clouded your senses and you were left speechless, as always. 

He turned around to face you. "I -" he placed a soft kiss on your inner thigh, "adore -" a peck on the other, " - you. " 

His molten amber eyes glistened with so much love you thought you would die with an overload of bliss. You drew his face to yours, resting your forehead on his. 

"Baby, you make me forget my words. " you chuckled, "I love you, you hear me? You can't get rid of me so easily. "

Placing a swift kiss on his lips, you turned him around with a smack and continued to massage his head. 

"I know, sweetheart, I know. " He sighed and stretched out on your lap once more, snuggly nestled between your thighs. 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is heavily inspired by the incident when he saves the girl from the despicable man. So, I kind of drew it for the back story of the reader.
> 
> Do leave some feedback, I gotta know if my writing is shitty or not. Feel free to speak your mind.


End file.
